harry love hermione but hermione don't
by thepxtter
Summary: just another harmione story(this story has ended coz of the poor story planning and grammar)
1. Sleepless night

Harry can't sleep. It's the 4th sleepless day already. He was tired but he just can't sleep. Hermione's words just keep wondering in his mind. "Oh my god! Victor told me that he fancies me! That's why he keeps staying at the library! He asked me to the yule ball! Guess what? I said yes!" hermione's sweet smile made him feel joy but after hearing the news that Victor and hermione is dating, his heart was bleeding. He had fancied hermione since their 3rd year, after saving sirius. But seems she doesn't.

Looking at Ron, he slowly closed his eyes and force himself to sleep.


	2. Can I?

The next morning, harry feel extremely tired and sad. He looked at the bed besides him. Ron has gone to breakfast already. He wanted to continue his sleep but thinking that he would see hermione at the great Hall at breakfast, he jumped out of bed and went to change his clothes. Then,he ran down to the great Hall and joined Ron.

"where's hermione?" harry asked Ron when he saw Ron carrying his furious face looking at the slytherin table without hermione around him. Ron replied nothing but keep looking at the slytherin table. Harry followed Ron curiously. Hermione was sitting there with krum, laughing. Malfoy and the other slytherins seem satisfy about that. But wanting to keep krum with them, they tried to ignore hermione.

Seeing this, harry suddenly don't want to eat anymore. He told Ron that he's not Hungry and walked out of the hall.

"wait! Harry wait!" someone called harry's name.

"what again?! I'm not free!" harry shouted loudly with impatient. He wasn't know why he has such a bad mood.

"harry what happened? Why are you speaking like this?" that people grabbed harry's hand and force him to face-to-face with her. To harry's surprise, it was hermione. "harry, what happened? Why are you acting like Ron?" she asked again. When harry looked at hermione, he can see her beautiful brown eyes looking at him gently. He can feel his face becoming extremely hot. His heart was beaming very fast. The pain he had last night has gone. His heart is as sweet as a candy.

"harry? Are you alright?" hermione asked curiously.

"oh,what?" harry finally finished his day dreaming.

Hermione laughed, "oh harry you really acting weird. You looked funny like this. Listen, Victor and I will be having dinner tonight together."she looked at the griffindor table," umm... I was just wondering if you won't mind Victor joining us right? Ron became mad after I asked him. "

Harry's heart sink. So that's the reason why hermione talked with him, not for him, is for krum. He replied nothing.

"harry?" here came hermione's nervous voice.

Harry hated to disappoint hermione so he replied a yes. Then watching hermione walking back to the slytherin table.


	3. jealousy of ron

"she's ignoring us! For that 'special' Victor krum! I'm thinking that we're not her friend. We were never been treaten like that!" Ron told harry while they were going to potions,eyeing hermione and krum . Hermione was kissing krum's cheek and saying goodbye to him. Harry felt extremely nausea about this and try to ignore them." let's go, we will be late. " harry told Ron.

Later, hermione joined them." hey! It's only 1 day before the ball, have you find your partner yet?" she was still blushing after Victor and her date.

"no,not yet." harry replied grimly. Ron replied nothing.

"oh... Who do you want to..."

"let's see, three students were late... 50 points from griffindor. Talking about something none-potion, 30points more. Not yet found a partner,10 points deducted also." A voice came behind them. When Harry turn around, he saw professor snape smirking. Ron seemed angry because his face start growing the 'weasley blushing'. To avoid snape getting more points from griffindor, Harry and hermione grabbed Ron away from snape to the potion classroom.

At potions, Snape keep finding ways to tease Harry as usual, which made Harry feeling enrage but he kept silence, Ron, too. Hermione was smiling all the time, blushing but nobody seems to notice except Harry. Harry was looking at hermione while snape was teasing him. That makes him better not to spread out. But the longer Harry watched hermione, the feelings for hermione increased. He wanted to get closer and closer to hermione, saying I love you to her but he can't. He doesn't have that griffindor bravery in front of hermione.

Soon double potions ended, Harry and Ron went out of the classroom silently, heading to the griffindor common room. There will only be two lessons before the Yule ball. Harry watching Hermione heading to the derstrang ship finding krum. He feel that he will never get hermione's heart.

He called out the password "kumquat " (" indeed, correct!" The fat lady said cheerfully) then went into the hole with Ron.


	4. break up

It was 7:00p.m. already. Harry told himself that hermione's should be waiting for him and Ron at the griffindor table, but reminding himself that krum will be there also, he decided to lay on his bed. Ron was sitting on his bed too but Harry don't know why. He was too busy to find out that. Few moments later, Ron asked,"why are you so silent all day?"

"I'm sick." Harry lied.

"No, Harry I know this is not the reason." Ron said impatiently.

"What do you want me to say then?" Harry sat up. He is feeling badly.

"Great, nothing if you don't want to say. No one ever wants Ronald weasley to be their friend." Ron shouted.

Harry didn't want to talk to Ron, he didn't want to stay in this room with Ron only so he decided to join hermione at the great hall.

"Harry! Where have you been? I'm so worried!" Hermione asked worriedly when Harry came.

"Nothing, just a stomachache." Harry lied again.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked.

"Yea."

"Har-moun-nay..." Krum tried to take hermione's attention.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione looked around. She seemed to ignore krum.

"Dunno." Harry said grimly. He hated to talk with Ron at this moment.

"Her-meuon-mny..."

"What happened between you two again?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing" Harry kept eating.

"Miuonny..."

"Don't lie, Harry."

Harry replied nothing.

"You boys are so childish!" She said with a bit anger.

"Mouinnnyyy!"

"That's not the same case as that time. I mean Ron is not jealous with me."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Yuo den'ty lave meh." Krum said suddenly. Harry could feel that it would be the end of krum and hermione.

"What?" Hermione shouted unbelievably. She jumped out of the chair, looking at krum with her eyes wide open. All the other students remained quiet and looking at them.

"Ya love hem." Krum pointed at Harry.

"What? No! I love you victor." Hermione's start growing tears.

"Nao yu dun. We muster breac' up fer yur good."

"No!" Hermione cried but krum walked away already.

Harry felt heartbroken when he saw hermione crying. He can imagine the pain in her heart, just like his pain when hermione told him that she was dating with krum. But he can't stop his happiness for seeing hermione and krum break up.

"Hermione, you had to be strong. If he don't believe you, that means he doesn't love you so much. He doesn't worth so much sadness and tears. You will find a better person who fits you." Harry whispered to Hermione so that the others can't hear what he was saying.

Hermione looked at Harry,"But I love him, really. I don't know what to do without him..."

"You still have Ron and me." Harry replied gently. Hermione smiled. She raised up and grabeed Harry's hand, saying something harry didn't notice. he was too busy to look at Hermione's and his hand grabbing together. He enjoyed it really much. he was imagining that Hermione has fell in love with him.


	5. Hermione and Ron?

"she really loves krum." suddenly harry heard a voice saying to him.

Harry turned around and saw ginny.

"yea, I think so, " harry replied grimly and turned his head to hermione and krum again, "she told you anything else?"

"yes, but only a few. ONLY a few," ginny repeated when she saw Harry's emotion changing.

"what is it? Who is it about? Why did she tell you that?" harry kept asking.

Ginny can't stop herself laughing. "Harry is so cute and handsome! Oh my god I really can't stop my feelings for him. Be calm, ginny minerva weasly." she murmured to herself.

"what did you say?" harry asked.

"oh well, nothing." she forced a smile."Great, hermione she told krum she's always been in love with him. But you know that it was false, she just want to date with krum in order to get the jealousy of ron.

So hermione...ron?

"Then she found that really helpful. Ron's always complaining about them. But she hate hugging and kissing with krum... she says he's smelling coz he's always sweating." Ginny laughed as harry looked away. So hermione's not with krum, that's only a drama... But ron, that's not logical though. He never find out anything between them. But he can tell that he's much better than that foolish ron.


	6. the yule ball date

Hermione brought harry to the griffindor common room. Then she looked around.

"where's ron?" she asked.

"dunno." harry was still daydreaming.

"great. Harry, where IS he? What happened between you two again? " hermione asked furiously.

Harry felt mad too. It's not his fault this time. Hermione WAS the reason why they argued but now she turned out to point at harry. Harry felt extremely angry as he ignored hermione and went up to his bedroom.

" harry! "hermione shouted," where are you going? " she followed harry.

They went to the bedroom and saw Ron still lying on his bed.

" Ron! " hermione cried out with tears and ran to hug him. Harry turned to aside and try to ignore them.

" what the bloody hell she's doing here?" Ron asked. Harry can't stop noticing Ron and hermione's face were blushing.

"ask her." harry told Ron.

"Ron, I'm so sorry for betraying my heart. I never find out that... Umm... I... Umm... love you , but not krum. I'm only curious about him." Ron smiled and his face went a bit more red. Harry felt bad but trying not to mention in his face. "I thought he loves me too. But no,today harry helped me to find out that. So Victor and I have broke up already. " hermione grinned and harry can't stop blushing.

"So three of us don't have a partner for tomorrow. Harry need to find a partner immediately. He has to dance!" Ron reminded.

Nobody replied.

"Umm... So hermione wouldn't you care to go to the ball with Umm... Harry? Umm... So he can dance with a partner. I'll go and find other one else." Ron said, as he walked out of the room.

Harry watching hermione using an admiring eye looking at Ron. "he's so caring isn't he?" she asked.

"yea, quite a bit." harry replied.

"I've never found out this." she looked at harry, "thanks for reminding me, I think I have found my true love already. Don't you think so?" her eyes nearly became two hearts, and smiling sweetly. She was still blushing. Harry nearly wanting to say I love you again to hermione but he can't. The dragon in his heart has nearly died. He can tell that he will never be the man hermione love the most.

"It's nearly 11:00 already. Do you want to sleep or do your essays?" Harry tried to change the subject.

"Oh yes! I haven't sell the 'S.P.E.W.' To the other griffindors! I must go now." She jumped off the bed and ran away. Harry knew that he has said the wrong thing. Hermione's a bit annoying when she starts her S.P.E.W. .

At this moment, ron came in. "Why did you remind her that thing? You know she's crazy when she's into that thing." Ron sat on his own bed. Harry shooked his head and layed on his bed. He didn't want to talk to Ron at this moment. He was JEALOUS of Ron this time. Thinking that hermione will never fall in love with him, he slowly fell asleep.


	7. the dream

_"harry wake up! hurry!" harry heard hermione cried_

 _harry opened his eye and looked around. there were flames and black smoke around him. harry was scared, he sat up and wanted to run away. but then he saw hermione sitting on his bed crying. he stopped and grabbed her hand immediately._

 _" lets get out of here!" he shouted._

 _out of his expectation, she shook her head and took away her hand._

" _you'll go first. Quick harry! Go!" she cried._

 _"what?"harry felt unbelievable._

 _Hermione_ _shook her head and pushed harry away._

 _"what? Why?" harry asked curiously. Hermione was acting very wierd. she never cries and push him away, or even not saying anything to him! (though harry admit she's a bit of annoying.) harry thought that Hermione was sick so he ignored her strangeness and grab her again._ He tried to pull her out.

 _"no! harry! don't touch me!" Hermione_ screamed, shaking off his hands again.

 _the fire got closer and closer. harry could feel the hotness making him feel breathless and uncomfortable. he can stand this no longer. He looked around to find something to save them. suddenly, he saw the wand on his cupboard. "why don't I use it?" he thought himself stupid._

 _harry ran to take his wand. when he was trying to cast a spell, Hermione wanted to take his wand away._

 _"Hermione what you're doing? are you mad?" h_ _arry took his wand back. Once ignoring hermione again."Watery protection!" he cried. Then waterfalls came from his wand. The fire was soonly gone_ _. Hermione screamed with horror but Harry didn't care it for now._

 _harry felt released. he lay lazily on his bed looking at the burned ceiling. Then he heard footsteps and knew that someone was coming._

 _Harry didn't notice how badly Hermione's looking. He sat up and took his_ wand, _walked towards the door. "who's there?" he said bravely. Then he saw the man's shadow. "harry please! Go now! Leave!" harry heard hermione whispered in his ear but he ignored her again and again. He asked once more time, "who's there?" but nobody replied._

 _Then he saw_ _a bold hair " guy? "harry thought. Walking towards him. Then he found his" green? " nasty eyes. They met each others eye and" why don't I feel the deadly air from him? " it was VOLDEMORT. But harry seemed to be feeling it funny. The 'voldemort' has no hair if you watch him far. But he was growing a **tiny little bit** of black hair also with eyebrows. He looked foolish as he walked like a robot and... He looks like an cartoon character __in the muggle world. By the way he looked like he's gonna get killed but he tried to be fierce. " why? He's gonna kill someone but not ganna get killed aren't he?" harry tried not to laugh but when he thought of the scene voldemort killing his parents, he's mad._

 _"what do you want now?" asked Harry coolly._

 _Voldemort stared at him saying nothing. Harry could feel the emotionless of his eyes. "That's horrible" harry thought._

 _Then, out of his surprise, voldemort ran and grabbed hermione. She screamed with horror... Suddenly Harry felt disgust but unreal... Not disgust of hermione, not the dream but something he can't mention. It's strange. He can even feel the excitement of the air... That shouldn't happen when voldemort's here right?_

 _Then, while Harry's still thinking, voldemort said " he really sound fake... Like the robot in the tv(there's no such thing when Harry's young)","oh Potter," he said in a "silky?"  voice, made Harry thought of malfoy,"im so impressed with the bravery of love... Yes, she loves you but you never listen to her... That's your choice and now I shall make you regret." he said as he and hermione was gone. Harry could still hear the last scream of his love. He was heart broken when he saw her suffer from voldemort._

 _" hermione!!!!!!! " he cried but there's no reply._


	8. readers NOTE

**_Readers NOTE_**

 **Sorry cos I'm so busy after school and studying on the unit tests so I'm going to upload stories quite lately. Also thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE feel free to comment about this fanfic so I can do better:-***


	9. betryal plan

Suddenly harry heard laughter, not the laugh of voldemort. It's some kind of... Draco malfoy's? "No, that's not gonna be happening," harry thought, "by the way I can't see him around me."

But what harry saw was dark and nothing else. He was confused but couldn't help. Later, he saw a tiny light in the Middle of the darkness. The light was bigger and bigger. And he saw green and pure white, like some kind of slytherin posters. "what?! I'm still in a dream? By the way I had to find hermione."

Harry Potter felt the laugher was bigger as he opened his eyes. "That shouldn't be happening. Ouch! what are you doing malfoy? Get away!"

Malfoy laughed ,"So you really loved that mudblood do you?"

"Leave her alone." Harry hissed.

" If i were you, i better kill myself than fell for her. I warned you the first day we met, Not to Be Close To The Weaslys And Muggle Borns. Now look at you, you fell for her!!!"

" Shut up! Who made the dream? Who brought me here? What has happ..."

" Now listen," Malfoy cutted him off," it's really a good advice for you, Don't Be Too Close To The Weaslys And Muggle Borns. It's dangerous."

"What?"

"Yes, this is nothing about the pure blood things but this is very important. Well, don't tell them, alright? I'm doomed if you did that."

"K."

"So, that happened when my parents and bellatrix, you should have known that group of people, knew that the dark lord had finished, well, of course, bellatrix went to her own azkaban. And my parents luckily escaped from the ministry by buying people."

"I knew it." Harry added angrily," Why are you saying these to me?"

" That's because I want to be neither in the dark lord's side nor that old fool's side..."

"Dumbledor's not a fool!"

"Okok, as you like. Well, I think that crabbe and goyle are as foolish as anything you can imagine, and who can i tell my secrets to? Parkinson? No, she's part of my parent's side and she only loves me because I'm a pure blood and rich."

"But there's still loads of people,"

"They will say it out."

"I'm sure they won't,"

"If they're a griffindor."

"That's nothing about houses."

"Then why did we need a sorting hat?"

"Griffindor's are only brave,"

"But also loyalty."

"Ok I lose. But there's still many people in Griffindor you can choose for."

"They hate me."

"Why me then? You knew I'm one of them too."

"I trust you. I knew you kept many secrets. And never tell tgem to anyone even your best friends. But i knew one now."

Harry blushed," Fine, what's that?"

"Well, maybe you never knew that, and that's why i had to tell you. "Malfoy stopped, looking at Harry's eye," you maybe not wish to hear it."

"Go on, Malfoy." Harry urged.

" **Granger and Weasly are planning to sell you.** "

"You mean betray me?"

"Yes."

"They'll never do that!"

"Listen, that's what i heard."

"When? How? What? Where? Who? Why?"

"Calm down, buddy. I'm telling you now."


	10. what happened?

Draco Malfoy was dining with his 'friends, Crabbe, and Goyle. He wasn't quite satisfied with this. his father always thinks that he wasn't safe enough, so he had them to protect his son. "They're boring, brainless. My father was totally wrong to hire them. They're only huge but with no skills and bravery to save me" Thought Malfoy.

He never had real friends. All of his friends were chosen by his father and they're all same as Crabbe and Goyle, huge and not talented. He had no idea why his father's taste is so strange.

Then he looks at the Gryffindor table next to him. The golden trio was there. Wait, no, Potter's not there and Granger seemed happy with this. Weasly and her were chatting something secretly. Granger careful look around her every minute. Weasly's face turning red everytime people look at the pair of them. They are acting so strange? what can they be doing? Malfoy leaned closer to the two.

"Well, what do we do now?" Weasly asked

"You idiot, I would have told you if I knew!" Granger hissed.

"Do what?" Draco thought.

"Oh, I never thought of this, you are always the cleverest one right? I thought you should know that!" Weasly shouted quietly.

"Listen, I don't have the mood to argue with you now, what you have to do is to think what we can do to Harry."

"Oh, so it's about Potter, then."Draco smiled sweetly. He never believed gay exists, but now, he admits he is a gay. But he knew so well that potter would never fall in love with him.

" Actually I still don't understand why we had to do this to harry."

"Oh, you are such an idiot, Ronald! I told you, has rich, not a mudblood, famous, talented, smart... He is perfect Ronald! arent you jealous? don't you want to be like him? don't you think that you're nothing but a small insect when you're friends with him?"

"Bloody hell, he's our friend. we can be jealous but we don't have to harm him right?"

"But Ronald, I can't stop thinking the day harry is gone, I am the greatest student of my age, and, people want to be friends with me, not harry, the harry potter. But Ron, after these bright days I will release harry. It's just one week. I promise."

"Whatever."

"We don't even have a plan yet. Argh, gonna think about it later. Let's go back to the dorm, harry might be wondering where we went to."

The pair left silently without noticing someone is listening to their conversation.

Draco was furious about their plan. how could they do this to their friend? only for fame? that is so worse than the other Slytherins.

He followed Some gryffindor first years to their dorm, used some dark magic and brought potter to his slytherin bedroom.


	11. leave

"No that's not gonna be happening." Harry shouted in disagreement

"Why har- potter? Because they're your friends and you love the mudbl- granger? or you just don't want to face this?" Draco Malfoy asked, smirking.

"You will never understand this! When you were told by a guy who you hate the most that your best friend and love of my life were planning to do something horrible to you!"

"me? A, A guy you hate? granger? Love of your life? Insane! Potter! This is fake!" Malfoy cried, tears dropping down from his cheeks.

"Its enough of this joke, malfoy. Now get me out of here, or I'll hex you!" Harry said angrily.

Malfoy was deeply hurt now. "Fine potter, I'm just warning you."

"Get.Me.Out.Of.Here." Harry grabbed his wand.

"Potter, seriously? After what I did to you?" Malfoy's very deeply hurt. He tried to stop tears running out, but failed.

"Yes. I will give no mercy until I count 1..."

"Ok fine Potter, shut up! SHUT UP! I'll get you out of here, OK?!" Malfoy shouted in pain.(Luckily he cast a silencing charm before letting Potter in)

Malfoy turned his time turner while Harry gasped," you owned a time turner! that's not legal!" Harry whispered.

Draco answer calmly as nothing has happened before," I bought it to break rules, Potter, same as what you did every day."

"Hey, I didn't break rules on purpose, I..."

"Was being a hero to save others?" Malfoy smiled sweetly.

"Well, n... I mean yes, kind of. I don't want others to be hurt because of me"

"This makes you my love of life, Potter, Dont you understand?" Draco thought.

"When are you finishing?" Harry asked.

" Umm now, yea, now."

" Ok great."

" Uh remember you should not be seen..."

" I know the rules already malfoy."

"Remember not to tell..."

"I know it's a secret between us malfoy." Draco smiled as Harry said' the secret between us'. "thats so sweet." he thought.

Then, Harry grabbed the time turner himself and say goodbye to malfoy,"I will return this soon." He pointed at the time turner as he went back to yesterday.


	12. friends or couples?

yes exam's over and I'm happy

,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,...,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.z.,...,...,.,.

Harry came back to the day when he was in the library searching for a book called"The love of the wizarding world" which Ginny recommended him to read before the Yule Ball.

He walked out of the library with his invisibility cloak which was in his pocket(luckily Malfoy didn't find it out) and went to the Hall. he has to prove what was really happening.

when he was in the great hall, he saw Hermione was sitting far away from Ron, both of them looked furious.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked, sitting beside her.

"Ronald lost his owl," she answered angrily.

"so...?"

"argh, seriously Harry, what do you think Ronald Weasley do when he lost something? I mean, his pets."

"Well, Hermione I don't know but I guess he will go search for it..."

"Harry, didn't you forgot what happened last year?"

" Oh! the rat! I mean, Peter!"

"yes and Ron thinks that my cat stole his owl."

"how can a cat steal an owl?"

"well, harry, I have no idea. but his temper was really bad... I mean he always blames on me."

"oh yeah, sometimes."

"Maybe we should be friends more than a couple."

"wait for what?!" Harry screamed, "so you and Ron, are a couple now?"

harry can't help noticing Hermione's blush. "well, yes."

"great, and none of you has told me that. when did this all start?"

"uhh... yesterday..."

"go on."

"when you were gone, at dinner," Hermione added as Harry making a confuse look, "he talked about how he never get a girl..."

"That's true."

"... Well, then he asked me, "hey how is Krum now?" that's weird right? I mean he should have known that we broke up ages ago."

"yea, probably."

"yes! and I told him that we broke up. He just... lightened! He told me he likes me!!!"

harry replied nothing. on... he was half happy for them... but he was sad that Hermione doesn't like him.

"Harry, it's late now, have you finish professor snape's essay? oh blimey, harry! you haven't even written a word! you haven't done difinition and charms homework! you better hurry!" Hermione sighed as she continued to make hats for her S.P.E.W.

"ok fine Hermione." she sometimes really could be annoying, thought Harry.


	13. Sorry

Hey Guys, so I think the story's plot is trash and I'm gonna end it and do another one.

The story is called "To all the boys I've loved before -- Hermione" please read it, like and review!!!!


End file.
